


A Great Mind (Erwin Smith x OC)

by DragonDungeon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crime Scenes, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDungeon/pseuds/DragonDungeon
Summary: A Special Unit team is created to solve some of the most difficult and violent cases.Chief Inspector Erwin Smith is in charge of this team, a man who isn't really interested in anything else, other than work. But what if that changes?Introduce an emotionless yet awkward girl and everything could take a turn, right?





	1. Special Unit Team

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

** Monday morning... **

**9.05 AM**

The ground floor was hectic; officers were running around, papers and files were all over the floor, there was loud chattering and the whirling sound of the coffee machine rang in the background.

Now from one glance, you can obviously tell that it's a Monday morning and everyone is half-heartedly trying to get back to work. 

A tall man watched the scene from the first floor before a sigh escaped his lips. 

Now let's just say that this man is very attractive. Tall with a muscular built, blond hair which was nicely combed, and the pair of icy blue eyes were scanning every movement. This man was dressed in a formal suit, consisting of a white shirt with a black tie and a pair of black trousers and black shoes.

Chief Inspector Erwin Smith.

That was his name.

Footsteps approached him and he looked to his left to see his friend, Mike Zacharias, a Senior Police Officer. He was also a tall and well-built man, with dirty blond hair.

All the officers were dressed formally as the dress code is formal wear.

"Everyone's a bit frantic today.", Mike spoke up as he joined Erwin by the railing, to watch the commotion downstairs.

"That's to be expected on a Monday morning.", Erwin commented.

The blond male stood up straight.

"The meeting's about to start soon.", Erwin said before Mike walked beside him.

The two made their way to the meeting room.

"You think it's important?", Mike asked.

"Let's hope it is since Shadis is taking the meeting today.", Erwin said.

They walked into the room without another word.

The meeting room was quite large, the tables were arranged so that it formed a U-shape, and at the gap was a projector screen.

A total of 10 chairs was neatly placed at the desks.

Erwin took a seat with Mike sitting next to him, as four more officers walked into the room. 

A brunette with spectacles sat down beside Erwin.

Hanje Zoë, nicknamed Hanji, and also known as a crazy scientist at this station. She's into lots of experimenting and likes to work with dead bodies, although her expertise lies in the lab mostly.

"I was busy before he called us over.", Hanji complained.

Erwin smiled slightly.

"I think your experiments can wait for 20 minutes or so.", Erwin said.

Hanji grinned.

"Erwin, you can come and see my new experiment that I'm working on.", Hanji said eagerly.

"I think I'll pass.", Erwin said, knowing better than to get involved in her crazy hobbies.

"As if anyone wants to see those shitty experiments.", a short raven haired man snapped beside her.

Levi Ackerman has a bad temper. He swears a lot and is also known as a clean freak since he clearly has OCD.

Then beside him was a younger woman, even shorter than Levi. She has short blonde hair and her name is Petra Ral. She's a very kind and caring woman, even tolerates Levi.

Next was Farlan Church. A tall man with dark blond hair, serious when necessary and knows when to have fun as well.

All the officers in the room were good friends and got along quite well most of the time.

The door opened and a tall, bald man walked into the meeting room.

All the officers stood up to give him a salute before the man gestured them to sit back down. 

Superintendent Keith Shadis, an intimidating man at times, but could be kind if he wished (which was rarely). 

Keith stood at the gap of the tables, facing the officers.

"Now you're all probably wondering why I'm holding this meeting.", Keith spoke up, "We've been instructed to form a Special Unit team, to solve specific...more like horrid cases.", he corrected himself, "So for several months we've been observing everyone and have finally chosen 10 people. And that's why you're all gathered here.", Keith looked at the officers in the room.

"Sir, you said 10, yet there are only 6 of us here.", Mike spoke up, "Are the rest officers from another department?", Mike asked.

"No, not from another department.", Keith replied as he looked at Mike.

The bald male picked up the files which he had brought with him.

"Here are the remaining four individuals.", Keith said, "The person who will be in charge of this team is Chief Inspector Erwin Smith.", Keith said.

Erwin gave a small nod.

"Now the first assignment for you all, are these files.", Keith held up the folders in his hand.

"And this assignment is?", Farlan asked.

Keith smiled slightly.

"Recruit the remaining team members.", Keith said. 

"T'ch, what do you mean recruit them?", Levi asked, "Are they not officers already?", he looked at the bald man who had a smile on his face.

"Nope but they're quite interesting people.", Keith looked at the others, "I'd like you to convince them to join us.", he said, "I need them here by Wednesday morning.", Keith paused as he looked at the list of names, "So that's Mr. Jean Kirstein, Mr. Eren Yeager, Miss. Mikasa Ackerman.", Keith looked at Levi.

A few heads turned in Levi’s direction since they had the same last name.

"Never heard of the brat.", the raven haired male said.

"And Miss. Yuki Sawai.", Keith finished, "You're given 48 hours to have them with us.", Keith said.

"How old are they?", Mike asked.

Keith looked at Mike.

"The age range varies.", Keith asked.

"If they're older then we can send Farlan to sort it out.", Mike said with a smile.

"I'm not that much older than you.", Farlan said.

* * *

* * *

**Age ranges of officers:**

_Erwin Smith: 24 years old._

_Mike Zacharias: 24 years old._

_Hanje Zoë: 24 years old._

_Levi Ackerman: 24 years old._

_Petra Ral: 22 years old._

_Farlan Church: 26 years old._

* * *

* * *

"Two years still makes a difference.", Mike said, clearly amused to tease the older male at any chance given.

"These 4 aren't that old.", Keith interrupted, "They're actually in a similar age range.", he said.

"And how old is that?", Mike lifted his cup of coffee to his lips.

"Hmm, what do we have here?", Keith opened one of the folders, "Jean Kirstein, 21 years old. Eren Yeager, 20 years old. Mikasa Ackerman, 19 years old. And Yuki Sawai, 16 years old.", Keith said.

Mike began choking.

"Sixteen?!?", he exclaimed.

"Is there a problem?", Keith asked, not seeming to find anything odd with the new information he had just given.

"She's a minor, Keith.", Hanji spoke up, "Are you sure you want her in the team?", she asked.

"She may be a minor but Miss. Sawai is very intelligent.", Keith said, "We made all citizens take an IQ test several months ago and her results were quite outstanding.", Keith opened up the minor's folder, "Exceeding the Genius IQ level of 140 to 145.", he said.

The room was silent for several seconds.

"Even if that was true, what if something were to happen?", Petra asked.

"Well, that's clearly why I'm leaving all of you to keep an eye on her.", Keith said, "Although I'm sure a 16-year-old has the ability to look after herself.", Keith walked over and handed the files to Erwin, "I want these four individuals here by Wednesday.", he looked at everyone in the room before leaving.

Everyone got up before crowding around Erwin who opened one of the files. Mike grabbed one while Hanji took another, leaving Levi with another.

"And how exactly are we supposed to recruit them?", Hanji asked, "Go up to them and say 'Hey, we want you to join the Special Unit team, where we solve some of the most gruesome cases.'.", Hanji said.

"I'm pretty sure they'd run away if you said that.", Mike said.

Mike leaned over Hanji's shoulder to see the file that she was holding.

"But wow, that 16-year-old is really cute.", Mike said, "I wouldn't mind recruiting her.", he said with a smile.

"As if we'd let a pervert like you anywhere near her.", Petra said as she looked at Hanji’s file.

"I'm not a pervert.", Mike said, "I just said that she's really cute.", he said, "And easy on the eye as well.", Mike added.

"She's a minor, Mike.", Petra said, "But at least I won't be the youngest anymore.", she said.

"Alright everyone.", Erwin got everyone's attention, "Let's try and recruit one person at a time, starting with the oldest.", he said.

"Yes, sir.", they all said.

* * *

**Erwin’s P.O.V**

Mike, Hanji and I were heading to Jean Kirstein's place. He works from home, which is quite strange for a 21-year-old.

I'd assume that most 21-year-olds go to university and try to earn a diploma after that. But in this case, Jean doesn't seem to be someone who's interested in studies, which doesn't really add up to the fact that all 4 of these individuals were chosen because of their IQ scores.

And then there's the whole problem with the minor.

'Who the hell hires a 16-year-old to solve murder cases?', I thought, 'Most teenagers won't be able to stomach the photographs, let alone see the dead bodies.', I took a turn before parking on the side.

As we walked towards his apartment complex, I realised that it was quite run down.

'Good thing I didn't bring Levi here.', I thought, 'The guy would probably want to clean everything.', I thought as we headed up the staircase.

We reached his door and I rang the doorbell.

There was clattering heard from the inside before the door opened after a minute or so.

The young man was slightly shorter than me. He has spiky, light-brown hair shaved into an undercut style, with the shaved portion being black. His eyes were slightly red, and he had a stubble near his jawline. He wore a loose grey tracksuit bottom, with a plain blue shirt. He was bare-footed, as he looked up at me from where he stood at the entrance.

"What do you want?", he said with a glare.

I could smell weed off of him.

'Drug addict?', I thought.

"Are you Jean Kirstein?", I asked.

"Well, who else would live here?", he spat bitterly.

I looked at him calmly.

"Your answer?", I asked.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Are you fucking blind!?", he raised his voice, "It clearly says on the plate Jean Kirstein, so no one else would fucking live here.", he said.

"Young man, mind your-", I held up my hand to stop Mike.

"Right. Of course.", I said, "That was obviously my fault.", I looked at him, "Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself.", I paused, "I'm the Chief Inspector. Erwin Smith.", I said with a slight smirk, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kirstein.", I said.

Jean froze and stared at me slightly shocked.

"There are a few things we'd like to discuss with you.", I said.

"There's nothing to say.", Jean was about to slam the door but I stuck by foot between the frame and the door, which stopped it from shutting.

"I'm sure you don't want your drug problems to get in the way now, do you?", I looked at him.

His eyes widened and I opened the door further, as we walked into his apartment.

As Hanji shut the door, I took in the state of the apartment. 

It was a complete mess, and not only did it have a stench of rotten eggs, but there was also the scent of weed (and perhaps other drugs) in the air.

"So Mr. Kirstein what do you do?", I asked.

He looked at me as he leaned against the wall.

"Just business here and there.", Jean replied.

"It involves hacking into companies, doesn't it?", Mike asked.

Jean shifted his position of how he had previously been standing.

"What? Are you here to arrest me then?", Jean asked.

"No, actually we'd like to hire you.", I said.

He looked at me.

"Are you crazy or something?", Kirstein said, "Why would you want to hire me?", he asked.

"Your skills will come in handy for us.", I said, "It's obviously a job, so you'll get paid and I'm sure the salary is a decent amount.", I said.

"How do I know you're not bluffing?", he asked.

"Hanji.", I said.

Hanji handed me a plastic wallet and I pulled out the sheets of papers.

"The contract.", I said as I handed the papers to Jean, "I'd like you to sign it after you've read it.", I said.

After 10 minutes of reading the contract, Jean signed it.

He handed it back to me.

"I'd like you to cut off all ties with your clients by today.", I handed him a card which had the address to the Survey Corps station, "And dress appropriately when coming in tomorrow.", I said before we walked out of his apartment.

'One done, three more to go.', I thought.

"That guy has some attitude.", Mike complained, "He should be taught manners when speaking to someone.", he said.

I smiled slightly.

"Let's hope the others aren't this troublesome.", I said.

Next up, we went to see Eren Yeager, and to our surprise, he was with Mikasa Ackerman. They were heading out of the university campus and they looked at us as we approached them.

We took them to a nearby bench where we discussed about their potential jobs, with Mikasa not seeming to be very keen but Eren was interested.

"Are you real officers?", Mikasa asked.

We showed them our badges.

"Woah, you're a Chief Inspector.", Eren looked at me with amazement.

"So would you like to take up the offer?", I asked.

"Yes!", Eren exclaimed, "That would be so cool.", he said.

"What would we do about uni then?", Mikasa asked.

"You will obviously be taken off your studies until however long you wish.", Hanji explained, "So you can quit if you don't like to work with us.", she said.

"Okay then.", Mikasa said, "I'm in too.", she said.

They both signed the contract and we handed them the address before leaving.

"That went quite well.", Mike said.

I drove to a nearby place so that we could have lunch.

After we finished eating, I looked at the last file.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for her to join?", I asked.

Hanji looked at me.

"I'm not sure and since that girl is a minor, I doubt she'd want to.", Hanji said, "But it depends.", she said.

"Well if she doesn't want to.", Mike began, "I'm sure I can use my looks to make her fall for me.", he said as he dramatically flicked his hair.

I looked at Mike.

"Don't try anything.", I said in a stern voice.

Mike chuckled lightly.

"It couldn't be that you're interested in her, are you?", he teased.

I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"I just need her to join.", I said, "That's all.", I closed the file.

"But come on Erwin, you should be looking for a girlfriend soon.", Mike said, "I mean that are plenty of girls who like you, so it shouldn't be that hard to find someone.", he said.

"I'm not interested in any of them.", I said.

"Erwin what are you waiting for?", Mike said, "Someone to make your heart race?", he asked.

"It's time to leave.", I ignored his words as I stood up.

Once paying at the counter, I walked with the file under my arm, while Hanji and Mike followed.

"I'm sure you'll fall for someone, sooner or later.", Mike continued even though I wasn't interested.

I sighed as I opened the car door and put the folder inside.

"Erwin.", Hanji called me.

"Look, I'm not interested in findi-", Hanji cut me off.

"No Erwin, that's the girl.", Hanji said.

I looked in the direction that she was pointing to and I stared at the young girl who stood by a food stall.

Her back was to us, so I couldn't see her face.

The girl was wearing blue jeans, a light green hoodie with black trainers. I could also see that she had really short chocolate brown hair.

The man at the stall handed the girl a large white bag with lots of food and drinks.

"That's an awful lot of food for someone that height.", Mike said next to me.

The minor paid the man.

And indeed Mike was right. The girl, Yuki Sawai, looks around the same height as Levi or maybe slightly taller but she looked quite short compared to most 16-year-olds.

She somehow managed to carry the bag with slight difficulty.

As she walked ahead, we followed her, before we stopped once Yuki stopped in front of an old man, who was sitting on the pavement. 

'Why is she stopping in front of a beggar?', I thought, but I was surprised by what she did next.

The younger girl handed the large bag to the man. 

Now that I could now see the side of her face, I took in the few features of her face which included a small round nose and rosy lips.

There was a small smile on the girl's face.

The beggar was in tears as he accepted the food.

'That was kind.', I thought.

She then gave a small bow before walking to the bus stop as a bus soon arrived.

"Come on.", Mike said as we ran to catch the bus.

As I stepped inside, I noticed that the minor had her gaze out of the window.

But the second my eyes landed on her, I felt a weird sensation in my chest. 

'What's this?', I thought as I walked past and sat near the back of the bus.

"Go and talk to her.", Mike whispered to Hanji.

"No, I don't know how to start a conversation with a 16-year-old.", she whispered back.

I stared at the girl who was still looking out the window.

'Just now was my imagination, right?', I thought.

"Erwin you go.", Hanji whispered.

"What?", I whispered, "Why me?", I looked at Hanji, "Aren't you good with these kinds of things?", I said quietly. 

The bus came to a stop, and the girl suddenly got up and left.

We all stood up and followed after her, watching Yuki walk into an ice cream shop. 

"Come on, let's go.", Mike walked in.

I soon realised that this may have been a mistake since the only other customer that was in the shop was the 16-year-old. The bell above the door rang as we walked in, making the shop owner and most likely the minor know that other customers had entered. 

Yuki was sitting near the counter, and the owner glanced at us as we walked in. 

'Why are we acting like stalkers?', I thought.

We walked to sit at a booth and I sat next to Mike while Hanji sat on the opposite side. 

Yuki was in my line of vision, and I could see the owner preparing her order.

"What exactly are we doing?", I asked quietly, "It looks like we're stalking her now.", I whispered.

Unlike the previous three individuals we had just recruited, with this younger girl, it was as if we were stalking her instead. Sooner or later we're going to get caught for being suspicious, so it'd be better to approach the minor before there are any misunderstandings.  

"Mike, you do something.", Hanji whispered.

"What?", he whispered back, "I was only joking that time, I'm not seriously going to hit on her.", he said.

I heard the owner chuckle lightly and I looked in their direction.

He handed her a Rubik's cube and we watched Yuki pick it up.

The minor's hands moved fast as she began to solve it and within seconds, each side of the cube was back to its individual colour.

_10 seconds_.

She did it in 10 seconds.

Yuki placed the cube back down and the owner handed the female her ice cream.

I looked back at Hanji.

"Go and talk to her.", I whispered since we were wasting time by just watching the younger girl.

"Fine.", she said quietly as she got to her feet.

Hanji was beginning to approach Yuki when an older woman walked into the shop.

"Sorry Yuki, there was traffic.", the woman spoke up.

She had light brown hair and was wearing some kind of nurse uniform which was hidden by her coat.

The owner handed the woman coffee, to which she paid.

I turned my attention to Hanji again, to find her pretending to look at the menu.

'Great timing.', I thought, wanting to facepalm at the thought that we were missing every opportunity to talk to the minor.

"Let's go.", the woman told the younger girl.

The woman walked out of the door as Yuki grabbed her ice cream and got off from her seat.

While the owner walked over to Hanji, I looked back at the 16-year-old again. 

She had a spoon in her mouth and she glanced in my direction, making our eyes lock for several seconds.

Bright emerald eyes stared back at me.

Yet again, I felt a strange sensation in my chest, almost as if my heart was going to jump out for some reason.

"Yuki.", the woman called the younger girl, who then continued to walk as she looked away from me.

I sat there in slight shock.

"Erwin.", Mike waved a hand in front of my face. 

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?", I asked.

"I said let's go.", he said.

I stood up to leave the shop.

* * *

 

***Flashback***

_"Erwin what are you waiting for?", Mike said, "Someone to make your heart race?", he asked._

***End of flashback***

* * *

 

**Back to the present...**

'What was that just now?', I thought before shaking my head, 'Probably just my imagination.', I brushed it off as nothing.


	2. The Fourth Recruit

**Tuesday morning...**

**Erwin’s P.O.V**

We were at the station at the moment, waiting to hear about Yuki's whereabouts. I had asked some of my officers to keep a tab on her since it'd be a bad idea to visit the minor's house.

Keith had said we mustn't let the public be made aware of the new team that had been created, for confidential reasons obviously. I found this slightly strange since this rule also applied to us, as in, no one other the team members should know about the new team.

Leaving that issue aside, for now, I realised that this new team won't be able to cooperate very well. And this issue only registered once the new recruits walked into the room.

It first started off with introductions and even before several minutes had passed, an argument had broken out between Jean and Eren. To make matters worse, the two males did not understand the extent to which Levi's temper ran at.

I sighed as Levi cursed at them without any mercy as both males shuddered under the raven haired male's dark aura.

'This is going to be difficult.', I thought.

"Erwin.", I turned my attention to Farlan who had called me, "We just got word that Miss. Sawai is a couple of streets away.", he said.

'Let's recruit this girl before I start worrying about the rest of the team.', I stood up.

...

**Some time later...**

The ride wasn't too loud, which was slightly expected since an extra person joined us, and this was Oluo Bozado.

He was 23 years old and had slightly curly, light brown hair styled in an undercut. Even if he is a good officer, he tends to imitate Levi, usually with the rough speech and the confident attitude. Not that it was necessarily bad, but it keeps people away.

Hanji parked up and we all waited inside the vehicle.

"Where did you say that she was seen?", I asked.

"I heard that she was close to the library, but that was 20 minutes ago.", Farlan replied.

I looked around as I stepped out of the car.

"We can look around the area.", Hanji said.

I nodded before crossing the road.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

The entrance door to the library opened and a girl walked out. There was two books in her hand as she crossed the road.

The minor's chocolate brown hair was nicely combed and she was wearing black jeans, a light pink shirt, a brown leather jacket with black boots. Unlike most teenagers her age, this girl didn't wear any make-up, not that she needed it anyways.

Her fringe hid any signs of facial expression.

The group of officers finally spotted the girl.

Yuki Sawai.

"There she is.", Mike said as he pointed to her.

The others followed Mike's gaze.

* * *

**Erwin’s P.O.V**

'She seemed to have been busy.', I thought as I took notice of the books in her hands.

A group of guys walked past us, and one of the guys had accidentally knocked against her right shoulder. This made the minor drop her books, and the guy apologised before walking away. 

There was no expression on her face as she rubbed her shoulder before picking up the fallen books.

"T'ch, why do we need that weak brat?", Levi asked.

Now I could obviously see where he's coming from. This girl doesn't seem physically fit whereas the other recruits looked like they'd be able to defend themselves.

But it's not as if I can go against the higher-ups, if they want this girl, they must have a specific reason.

Hanji had already approached the girl and we all stood back to watch.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

"You must be Yuki Sawai, right?", Hanji asked the girl.

The girl looked up from the ground before standing up with the books in her hands.

She gave a small nod but did not say a word.

"Ah good.", Hanji smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you.", she said, "I'm from the Survey Corps and I was wondering if we could have a word.", Hanji looked at the girl. 

The girl stared at Hanji showing no signs of emotions.

Hanji cleared her throat.

"Umm..right.", Hanji said, "My name is Hanje Zoë, and I'm a Senior Police Officer.", Hanji pulled out her badge, showing it to Yuki, "These are my colleagues.", she gestured to the other officers behind her.

Emerald eyes glanced at the officers behind Hanji, before bringing her attention back to the scientist.

"This won't take long.", Hanji said, "Just 10 minutes.", Hanji pointed to the café nearby.

Yuki seemed reluctant but followed the scientist to the café, with the rest of the officers following behind.

* * *

**Erwin’s P.O.V**

We walked into the café, and I saw Yuki take a seat while Hanji gave an order at the counter.

Meanwhile, Mike approached the minor, about to take the seat beside her.

Yuki looked up at the tall male.

My eyes widened for a split second as I stared at those large emerald eyes. 

'Woah.', I thought.

I pulled Mike back by the shirt as he was getting too close to the minor.

Instead, he sat on the opposite side with Hanji sitting beside him, while I took a seat next to Hanji. Yuki was sitting opposite us and the two seats next to her were left empty.

Her books had been placed on the table and Mike was trying to start a conversation to fill in the silence.

"So what kind of books do you read?", Mike had been about to touch the books, but Yuki picked them up and placed them onto the chair beside her.

Yuki looked at Mike with a blank expression.

It was quite hard to tell what she thinking, and by having just observed several of her behaviours, it was clear that Yuki was not a very sociable person.

A waitress came to serve us tea and Yuki looked at the cup that sat in front of her but made no move to drink it.

"As you know we work for the Survey Corps station, and something called a Special Unit team was formed with 10 people being chosen for this.", Hanji began with the introduction, "And one of them is you.", Hanji said.

Yuki didn't say anything as she looked out of the window, not seeming to be interested in what Hanji was saying.

"So we've come here to ask whether you'd like to join us.", Hanji said, "You'll get paid so this will be like a job.", she continued, "It could be a great experience for you, you'll be able to meet new people.", even though Hanji was talking; the girl wasn't paying attention, "Or maybe there's something you'd like to buy-", Hanji was suddenly cut off. 

Yuki finally turned her attention towards Hanji.

"I'm not interested.", the minor got straight to the point.

'She didn't even give it some thought.', I thought.

"Is there a reason for not wanting to join?", I asked.

"That's none of your business.", even though she responded, Yuki did not meet my eyes for even a second.

"Could you give it some thought?", Mike asked, "Perhaps you might change your mind later.", he said.

'She doesn't even make eye contact when someone's speaking to her.', I thought.

"I'm leaving.", Yuki stood up without listening to the rest of the details.

"Wait wait wait.", Hanji quickly said, "Just 2 more minutes.", she said.

Yuki sighed quietly before sitting back down.

"I know this may seem sudden and the idea of solving cases may be nerve-racking but there's nothing to worry about.", Hanji said, "Things like murder cases will be scary to look at, but you don't have to get involved in seeing anything if it frightens you.", the scientist said.

What surprised not only me, but also Hanji and Mike, was Yuki's response.

"You must really not understand.", Yuki said with a small sigh, "I'm _not_ scared, I'm just not interested.", her emerald eyes had flashed a cold expression for a second, taking me off guard, "So leave me out of this.", she stood up.

Before I could even react to what Yuki had just said, I saw her sway slightly before she collapsed onto the ground unconscious.

I didn't even have time to process anything as I felt myself black out the next second.

...

**30 minutes later...**

I felt a pounding headache as I slowly opened my eyes. Everything seemed to be blurry for a few seconds before I blinked several times to clear up my vision.

As things came into focus once again, I took in my surroundings, finally noticing that I was tied against a chair.

'What the hell?', I thought as I saw that all my officers were also tied to chairs.

I tired to move but the ropes too strong to break out from.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

It was quite dark inside, but the sunlight seeped in through the windows. The room was slightly empty, except for the large wooden boxes at the back of the room. The chairs were arranged to make a large circle, where someone was placed in each chair, with their hands tied at the back.

Everyone, who was tied up, had all been inside the café before being brought here.

* * *

**Erwin’s P.O.V**

There was no point in struggling to break free since the only way to escape was to cut the ropes off.

I sighed quietly as I leant my head back.

"What the hell is going on?", I heard Mike's voice beside me as he struggled against the ropes. 

"Mike, calm down.", I said, "We're stuck like this.", I said.

His shoulders slumped at this and I looked around to see if anyone else was conscious.

As the officers began to wake up one by one, I tried to look around for a knife or a blade to cut the ropes.

"It hasn't even been the first day of work and we've already been captured.", Jean complained.

"We can get out.", Eren said.

"And how exactly do you suppose we do that?", Jean asked.

"We can think of something.", Eren replied.

"Then think faster.", Jean snapped, "God knows when those people will come back.", he said.

Whoever it was that had kidnapped us, had not only kidnapped officers but also some of the café staff. While there was 7 of us officers, 4 others were recruits while 5 were the staff from the café.

Abducting 16 people and no one noticing anything was quite strange.

'What do they want?', I thought since this could be a ransom situation, although kidnapping officers isn't going to end well.

Only now, did I remember about the minor and I looked around in search of Yuki.

Finding the younger girl, I noticed that she didn't look frightened, in fact, her expression was as blank as it was back at the café. It was odd to see that there was no agitation visible in the minor when this situation was clearly a dangerous one.

Her emerald eyes went to the door and I followed her gaze.

A click was heard by the door and the keypad beside the door had lit up before the door opened.

We all watched as several men walked into the room.

"Isn't this an interesting situation?", one of the men said as he looked around the room.

He approached an older woman and this was the café owner.

"Where's the money?", he asked.

"I said I'd give it to you.", the woman said, "I just need a few more days.", she said.

"The deadline was yesterday.", he said.

"What's going on here?", I stepped in since I was sure that the men were aware that we're officers.

The man looked at me and amusement flashed in his eyes.

"We lent this woman a loan a couple of months ago so she's indebted to us.", the man said, "Yet she is taking her sweet time to pay back the interest", he glared at the older woman.

"You do realise that what you are doing is a crime.", I said as I glared at the man.

He looked at me with a smirk as he began to walk towards me.

"In fact, I do know, _Chief Inspector_.", the man said smugly.

My eyes narrowed at the male.

'So he does know what situation he's in.', I thought.

"Oh, but I wonder if I disturbed a date of yours.", the man said, making me frown in confusion, "I think you were sitting with a beautiful young lady.", he said with a smile.

It was then that I realised that he was referring to Yuki and he began walking in the minor's direction.

"Don't you dare.", I said coldly.

"Short hair, if I remember correctly.", the male paused at Petra, "Hmm, no.", he walked past her, "Not you.", he continued to walk.

He stopped in front of Yuki and my eyes widened.

"It's her, is it not Chief Inspector?", he asked with an amused smile.

Yuki's eyes landed on me and I felt my chest tighten at the sight of her eyes. It wasn't a good feeling since I knew the man had the intention to hurt her but I wanted no harm to come to the minor.

"Why don't you pick someone your own size?", Mike yelled at him.

The man completely ignored what Mike said as he pulled out a metal rod.

"Don't you _fucking_  dare lay a finger on her.", I threatened the male, through clenched teeth.

He stepped in front of Yuki, blocking my view of her and I could feel myself beginning to panic at the thought of her getting hurt.

The rest of the men had been standing by the door as they watched with amusement.

"Hurry up Senzo.", one of the men called out to the man who stood in front of Yuki. 

I clenched my jaw as I hurriedly tried to tear the ropes around my wrists since I was worried about Yuki.

The whole room went silent as the metal rod that the man (called Senzo) had been holding, clattered to the floor.

I froze in place as I looked from the metal rod then to the man, and I watched him fall onto the ground with a thud.

He laid there on the floor, not moving a single inch.

I stared at the unconscious man then looked at Yuki, who was now on her feet.

'What?', I stared in shock.

Yuki stepped over the unconscious man while rubbing her wrists.

'Did she-', I thought, 'But how-', I was confused.

A man ran towards the minor followed by another man.

Yuki stared at the men and I finally saw her lips curve up into a faint smirk.

* * *

**Previously on a Monday afternoon...**

**02.18 PM**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I got onto the bus and glanced to the side to find 3 individuals getting on after me.

'Hmm, I think I saw them by the car.', I thought.

I looked out the window, taking in the scenery outside.

'It's quite weird coming back to Japan after such a long time.', I thought to myself.

I paused in my thoughts as I caught a glimpse of the blond haired man staring at me from the reflection.

'So they were following me.', I thought as I got off at the bus.

Once again, I caught the three individuals stepping out of the bus, now following behind.

'Stalkers?', I thought to myself, 'If I remember correctly, there was one woman and two men.', I thought back to the details that I had spotted when they had gotten onto the bus.

I walked into the familiar ice cream shop.

'What do they want from me?', I thought to myself.

As I walked into the shop, Mr. Ehara Jakuchu greeted me with a smile.

"The usual?", he asked.

I gave him a nod.

Hearing the bell above the door ring, I glanced at a reflection from one of the displays to find the same three individuals walk into the shop.

'Trouble is on its way.', I thought but didn't react to them as they walked past.

As they went to sit at one of the booths, I saw something shine from one of the three individuals.

'Police officers?', I thought as I caught a glimpse of the woman's badge, 'Why are three officers following me?', I thought with a small frown.

"My son has now taken a liking to puzzles.", Mr. Ehara said with a smile, "And he's getting an old man like me to solve this.", he placed a Rubik's cube in front of me.

I smiled slightly at his words before picking the Rubik's cube up.

'4 turns.', I thought.

After completing it, I placed it back on the table and received ice cream in exchange.

I caught movement from the corner of my eye and noticed that the woman was standing up, heading in my direction.

The woman was just a couple of metres away before I heard the bell ring and my aunt walked into the shop. The officer had turned around and pretended to be gazing at the menu on the wall, which made me smirk slightly.

'Quite strange.', I thought to myself.

Before I walked out of the ice cream shop, I glanced at the blond male who sat beside a taller male. For a second there, I felt myself freeze as I stared at the pair of icy blue eyes.

Finally snapping my eyes away from the man, I walked out of the shop.

'That was weird.', I thought as I could still feel that my heart rate had picked up in beats for some reason.

I got into the passenger seat as my aunt drove us home.

'He has pretty eyes.', I thought.

We stopped at a large apartment complex and I stepped out of the car, to make my way inside the building. We stepped into the lift and I pressed the button to the 6th floor.

"How was your day?", Aunt Raika asked.

"Fine.", I said.

The lift doors finally opened.

"And yours?", I asked.

"Quite busy.", my aunt replied, "More patients are coming in tomorrow as well, so I might not be able to pick you up.", she said.

"That's fine.", I said as Aunt Raika unlocked the door and I walked into the flat.

"Go wash up, I'll get dinner ready soon.", she said.

I went upstairs to my bedroom, and grabbed some clean clothes, before walking into the bathroom. After a warm bath, I dried my hair and took my laptop from my desk as I settled onto my bed.

_'Police stations in Tokyo.'_ , I typed in.

Several station names came up and I scrolled through the list.

'Hmm.', I paused.

I thought back to the 3 officers who I had seen today.

Clicking on the link that said Survey Corps station since that was the nearest police station, I scrolled through their website before pausing once the photographs came up.

I found that the woman was a Senior Police Officer but also specialised in lab researches, called Hanje Zoë. The man with the dirty blond hair was also a Senior Police Officer, and he coordinates each team during a raid, his name being Mike Zacharias.

And finally, the third person who had caught my attention had been the Chief Inspector, called Erwin Smith.

'Now why would they be following me?', I thought as I closed my laptop and set it back onto the desk, before going downstairs.

**Now Tuesday morning...**

**11.13 AM**

I opened my eyes.

My vision was blurry and I blinked a few times to clear it up.

'Ouch.', the left side of my head slightly hurt since I landed on the floor back at the café.

I noticed that I was tied up to a chair and once looking around, I saw that I wasn't the only one.

'Why am I tied up?', I thought with a small frown.

I touched the rope with my fingertips and was able to figured out what material this was.

'Nylon.', I thought.

I pulled out a small blade from my sleeve and began cutting the rope.

Glancing around at the officers, it was clear that none of then seemed to have any idea what was going on either.

'And just when I wanted to stay out of trouble.', I internally sighed.

The rope around my wrists were beginning to loosen but I needed more time to cut through them.

'Just a few more minutes.', I looked at the door once hearing voices outside.

I heard the sound of a keypad being pressed before the one that was inside the room lit up. A click was heard as the door opened and several men walked in.

**11.19 AM**

The man stood in front of me with a metal rod in his hand.

'You really don't want to be doing that.', I thought.

Once I was freed from the ropes, I stood up before punching the male across the face.

His eyes widened in shock before I watched him collapse onto the floor unconscious. 

I rubbed my wrists as I stepped over the unconscious man.

'You're beginning to piss me off.', I felt a small stinging sensation around my right wrist and knew that I received a small cut.

Looking at the remaining nine men in the room, I was feeling my adrenaline kicking in.

I watched as a man ran towards me, followed by another.

'Let's finish this quickly.', I thought with a small smirk.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Before the first man could lay a finger on Yuki, she had already grabbed him by the collar; and flipped him over her head. A loud crack was heard as his back hit the ground and everyone knew that his spine had snapped.

The officers' eyes widened.

And just as the second man was several feet away from her, she aimed a single punch right at his throat, sending him flying backwards. He hit the wooden boxes which broke into pieces at the force.

Both men, who were on the ground, groaned in pain but neither got up after the blows that they had just received.

* * *

**Erwin’s P.O.V**

The room was silent as I looked at the two men who were lying on the ground.

'Is this the same girl that was at the café?', I thought as I looked back at her.

Just some time ago, we had all thought that Yuki was a defenceless minor, but after seeing her beat up three grown men with single hits, it was clear that she was a professional.

Yuki stood up straight and looked back at the remaining men.

My blood froze once I saw her cold emerald eyes.

'Woah.', I thought.

The leader of the group seemed to snap out from his trance before shouting out an order.

"Kill her!", he yelled.

Three men ran towards her with knives in their hands. 

The man who had reached Yuki first was about to cut her but she grabbed his wrist before swiping her leg under his feet.

He landed on his front on the floor and Yuki placed her boot at his shoulder, before twisting his arm. A crack was heard, as his shoulder had been dislocated and the man screamed in pain. She let his arm drop limply back on the floor with a thud and stepped over his body.

'This girl can fight.', I thought.

The other two men had frozen in their steps once they had seen what the minor could do.

She tilted her head as she stared at the frightened men.

'Cute.', I thought with a small smile.

The man on her right attacked first and she dodged his knife before bringing her boot into his knee. We heard yet another crack as the man clutched onto his right knee but then he grabbed his knife. Yuki kicked him across the jaw and he collapsed onto the floor.

The man, who stood behind her, was about to stab her but Yuki punched him across the face and all we saw, was his arms go limp.

Yuki grabbed him by the shirt and used his body as a shield, as another man was about to hit her. Using the first man's shoulder as support, Yuki lifted herself off the ground and sent her boot connecting against the second man's face.

As she landed back onto the ground, the two men collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

Now, only three men remained.

One of the men beside the leader ran towards the minor. He got into fighting positon in front of Yuki but she made no move against him.

Yuki just blankly stared at him.

He threw a punch and she dodged. The man threw punches and kicks, but Yuki continued to dodge each one. It was almost as if she was holding back.

The man's back was to us, as he stood with his fists slightly away from his chest.

The man was about to kick her neck but she blocked it with right arm and sent her fist into his face while he was distracted.

The male just fell back with a thud and I stared at the unconscious man by my feet. Blood was gushing from his nose but the male laid there completely still as if he was sleeping 

'Well, that's going to hurt once he wakes up.', I thought.

I looked up at Yuki and my eyes widened as I saw that she had caught the blade of a knife in her hand.

The blade was in her left palm and she looked at the man who was still holding onto the handle of the knife. He tried to pull the knife away from her grip, but she didn't let go.

'What are you doing?!', I thought.

Droplets of blood fell to the floor.

Yuki then twisted the blade that was in her palm, earning a cry from the man in front of her. The grip on the handle loosened and she punched him in the stomach with her right fist.

He had now released the knife and fell to his knees. 

Yuki then punched him again, knocking him out.

I stared at Yuki whose left hand finally released the knife that she had been holding. A large amount of blood was visible on her palm, yet she did not react.

"I think it is supposed to hurt.", the minor muttered quietly as she showed her bleeding palm to the remaining man who stood there. 

With her face being blank from any expression, the man actually looked petrified at the lack of emotion visible from the injured girl.

Yuki practically looked like a doll who did not feel any pain.

She pulled out a cloth from her pocket and tied it around her hand to stop the bleeding. Yuki stepped over the body and used her mouth to tighten the knot on the cloth.

The leader stood still as he stared at Yuki with wide eyes.

"You can't hurt me.", he took a step back, "If you hurt me, you'll all be locked in here.", he pointed to the keypad.

Yuki continued to walk towards him.

He looked around before grabbing a metal rod and holding it in front of him.

"Stay away.", he said.

He lunged forward and she ducked before swiping her left hand across the back of his neck. The man stood completely still as Yuki continued to walk past him.

The metal rod in his hand dropped on the floor.

Yuki glanced back, just as he limply fell forwards. 

I stared at him then back at Yuki who had a small smirk on her face. She ran her left hand through her hair while she walked towards the keypad that was on the wall. 

Yuki stared at the number for a couple of seconds before pressing six digits in a specific order.

There was a click before the door opened. 

'So that's why they want to recruit her.', I remembered back to when Keith had mentioned her IQ level.

Yuki walked up to one of the café staff and picked up a knife from the floor before cutting the ropes.

Emerald eyes landed on me once the café staff had been freed, and it was almost like a staring contest where neither of us blinked.

After a few seconds, Yuki stood up and walked out of the room without a word.

**11.47 AM**

Police cars soon arrived at the scene and arrested the men.

I looked around trying to find Yuki but she was nowhere in sight.

Rubbing my wrists which felt like they were stinging, I walked up to one of the officers. He gave me a salute and I waved him off.

"Did you see a young girl around?", I asked.

"I'm not too sure sir.", the male said.

"A girl with short, dark brown hair.", I gave a description of Yuki.

The male paused for a second.

"Ah yes.", the man replied, "She left a couple of minutes ago.", he said.

"Oh okay, thank you.", I said.

He gave a bow and I walked away with a small frown on my face.

I was not expecting the events that took place today, but more than that surprise, it was Yuki who intrigued me the most.


	3. First Case

**Wednesday morning**

**8.37 AM**

The meeting room was filled with quiet chatters, while the blond male who sat by himself let out a small sigh.

Only 23 minutes remained until the meeting begins and everyone was here except for one individual.

Someone was missing...more like someone refused to join the team.

* * *

**Erwin’s P.O.V**

'What am I supposed to do?', I thought, 'It's not like I can force her to come.', I looked at the empty chair that was a couple of seats away from me.

"Still thinking about that girl?", I heard Mike ask.

I looked at him.

"She's not going to come, is she?", I asked as I leaned back on my chair.

Mike shrugged.

"I have no idea but after what happened yesterday, it'd be a shame if she didn't.", Mike said, "Who would've thought that Yuki could fight like that?", he said since everyone had been more than surprised by yesterday's events. 

Even though Mike said this, something else had been bugging my mind.

"Keith said that they tested IQ scores, yet I'm sure other abilities were taken into account.", I spoke his thoughts out loud.

I didn't think it was a coincidence that is Yuki a genius but that she could also fight. 

"Probably because they had watched everyone.", a female voice spoke up.

I looked at Hanji as she came over and sat down beside me.

"As for the 16-year-old, they had probably kept an eye on her for some time then.", the scientist said.

What Hanji said made sense, but it was still unclear to me as to why they wanted to recruit a minor. Not only was Yuki underage, but they also wanted her to get involved in some of the most violent cases, and this was a worry in itself. Did they not understand the ethical implications of this?

"Although her interest doesn't seem to lie in this field.", Hanji commented.

But I disagreed with Hanji on this.

"I wouldn't say that she doesn't _have_ an interest, it's more like she doesn't _show_ an interest.", I said, "Back at the café, it seemed that she didn't have any socialising skills but she also lacked in the ability to express emotions.", I said.

I thought back to when Yuki's eyes had flashed cold for just several seconds.

'She can't express emotions, yet what was that back there?', I thought to myself.

"Forget lacking, it was like looking at a colder version of Levi.", Mike said.

Levi clicked his tongue once hearing the comment.

All the officers knew that Levi isn't sociable either, but he _does_ start conversations when he feels like it. Many officers feared Levi's cold glares and avoided creating chaos whenever he was around.

Unlike Levi, the minor seemed to be very different.

The few seconds of the cold expression had taken me off guard, because she had previously been blank from any emotions.

Then it had been the fighting which took me by surprise.

Within a couple of minutes, Yuki had effortlessly taken down nine grown men.

'Just what else can this girl do?', I thought.   

The knock at the door interrupted my thoughts, and the receptionist from downstairs had walked in.

"Miss. Zoë, there's someone downstairs who wants to see you.", the woman said.

"Me?", Hanji stood up, "Who is it?", she asked.

"She didn't say her name but she said that she has something that belongs to you.", the receptionist said. 

Hanji left the room to meet whoever was waiting downstairs, and a minute hadn't even passed before I received a text from the scientist herself. 

Once reading the message, I was already on my feet and heading to the door. 

"Who is it?", Mike called back.

"Yuki's downstairs.", I looked back at Mike, who seemed to be surprised by this.

I walked down the corridor and already spotted the minor, who was standing by the reception desk while Hanji was talking to her.

A small smile made its way onto my face once I saw the 16-year-old.

'Perhaps she had a change of heart.', I thought.

But once I reached the two females, it was clear that Yuki did _not_ have a change of heart.

"This is yours.", Yuki handed something over to Hanji and I realised it was the scientist's badge.

"Oh.", Hanji said, "Thanks.", she gave Yuki a smile

But the minor tilted her head without any expression, and this mere behaviour seemed to remind me of a little animal. 

"Goodbye.", Yuki was already heading out of the station without another word.

"Ah wait Miss. Sawai.", I called her back as I ran over to block her path, stopping her from leaving the station.

She stopped in her steps and looked up at me, before taking a small step back.

"How is your hand, Miss. Sawai?", I was trying to stall for time so that Hanji can come up with an idea to get the minor to join the team.

Emerald eyes landed on me, before diverting away the next second.

"Fine.", she said, "Although I wouldn't have gotten injured if it hadn't been for you.", Yuki said quite bluntly.

'Does she realise that her words are coming across as rude?', I thought. 

I've noticed that even the way she spoke back at the café came across quite harsh, and I began to wonder if this girl realises that this could offend someone. 

I saw that her left hand was in a bandage and I felt guilty because I knew that the males had only messed with the minor because they thought that she was with me.  

"Sweetheart, how about Erwin makes it up to you with a cup of tea?", Hanji asked, "He makes the best drinks.", she said.

I raised my eyebrow at this since what Hanji said was a lie. It's not that I make the best drinks, it's because the others are too lazy to make themselves cups of tea or coffee, that I end up making it instead.

"I don't like tea.", Yuki responded.

This now explained why she hadn't touched the tea back at the café. 

"How about coffee then?", Hanji offered.

"I don't like coffee.", Yuki responded.

Hanji looked at me for help and I tried to think of something quickly.

But Yuki spoke up before I had the chance to say anything.

"Mister, will you get into trouble from your higher-up if one recruit doesn't turn up?", her eyes landed on me and I was taken back by those words for a few seconds.

* * *

**The previous day**

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I left the old warehouse once the police cars had arrived and I glanced behind to find the officers, who had been previously tied up, now walking out of the building.

'Recruit me?', I thought with a slight smile, 'That's new.', I caught a taxi which drove me back to my apartment complex.

Once paying the driver, I headed into the large building and was now waiting for the lift.

My eyes finally landed onto my hand to find that the cloth had now turned bloody since the blade had practically left a deep cut on my skin. I walked into the lift once the doors opened and waited until I reached my floor.

'Well, that still hurts.', I thought as I rubbed my right shoulder while walking to my apartment door.

Heading straight to my bedroom, I removed my jacket and grabbed a set of clean clothes from the cupboard to take a bath. Once I was done with my bath, I found that applying the bandage on my left hand proved to be quite difficult since my right hand wasn't my dominant one.

I heard the front door unlock downstairs so I went to see who had come in.

There was a handbag on the coffee table and I knew that my aunt had returned from work, but I stood by the staircase without greeting her.

Aunt Raika finally took notice that I was standing there and she gave me a smile. 

"You got home early.", my aunt said.

I continued to stay silent and watched as her eyes landed on my bandaged hand.

"A fight?", she asked, although there was no surprise in her voice.

I tilted my head with a small smile on my face.

"Hmm? Something like that.", I said as I went to sit on the sofa since I was feeling tired.

"Yuki, you realise that you haven't completely healed yet.", my aunt said.

"But it would've been boring to sit around and wait to be saved.", I said, slightly uninterested to what my aunt had said since I already knew this information.

I glanced at her as she sighed, knowing full well that since this was a daily occurrence, she had no words to say to me. Although it wasn't as if I wanted to hear her lectures since I already get enough of that.

"I'll go and wash up quickly before making lunch.", Aunt Raika said as she headed to the staircase.

'And it's not as if I started this.', I thought to myself with a small frown, 'I don't start it, yet I get into trouble anyways.', I thought.

My phone vibrated which distracted me from my thoughts and I looked at the screen to find that I had received a text.

_**'I heard there was an incident today.'**_ , the message said.

_**'It's nothing big.'**_ , I replied with a small smile on my face since the incident from earlier had already been informed to the individual who had just texted me.

'You're still keeping an eye on me.', I thought.

_**'Were you hurt?'**_ , a reply arrived within the next second.

I paused.

_**'Not really.'**_ , I finally gave a reply.

_**'Any minor injuries then?'**_ , the next text came through.

'I can't hide anything from you.', I thought.

_**'A small cut then.'**_ , I sent the text.

I had expected an instant text back, but this time it had been an instant phone call.

Letting out a small sigh, I picked up the call.

_**"Hello, Yuki?"**_ , the deep voice slightly echoed in the background.

_**"Yeah."**_ , I said.

_**"How bad are the injuries? Any broken bones? Did you go to the hospital?"**_ , the man asked with worry.

_**"I'm fine Akihiko."**_ , I said, _**"It was just a small cut."**_ , I told him.

I heard him sigh on the other line.

_**"Princess, you shouldn't be getting involved with anything right now."**_ , he said, _**"The other injuries have yet to heal."**_ , Akihiko said.

'It wasn't my fault.'', I thought to myself although I didn't say this to the man who was on the other line. 

_**"I heard there were officers caught up in this as well."**_ , he continued.

_**"Yeah."**_ , I said, _**"Ten of them."**_ , I said.

_**"Ten officers at the café?"**_ , he repeated, _**"That's quite an odd situation."**_ , Akihiko said.

**_"Actually, they were there to speak to me."_** , I said.

_**"Speak to you?"**_ , he questioned, **_"Why is that?"_** , I could tell that there must be a frown on his face by now. 

_**"They were saying that they wanted to recruit me into the Special Unit team."**_ , I said.

_**"I didn't hear about this."**_ , he said after a pause.

_**"Neither did I."**_ , I said, _**"You said that no one knows that I'm in Japan right now."**_ , I said.

**_"No one should."_** , Akihiko paused for a second, **_"Alright, I'll have a look into the details and let you know about the rest."_** , he said. 

I watched as Aunt Raika headed to the kitchen.

_**"I'm going to go and have lunch now, so I'll talk to you later."**_ , I said. 

_**"Well then, text me when you're free."**_ , he said.

_**"Hmm."**_ , I hummed in response.

_**"Bye Yuki."**_ , Akihiko said.

_**"Yeah, bye."**_ , I said before hanging up.

...

After having lunch, I left the apartment to get the books that I had left behind at the café and surprisingly, it was still open after everything that had happened just several hours ago.

"Thank you very much for today.", the owner had recognised me when I entered the shop and she gave me a formal bow for having helped her out. 

"I really didn't do anything.", I said quietly as I turned my attention back to searching the books which I had borrowed from the library.

"Oh, but you saved us from those men.", she said, "He most likely would have killed us if it wasn't for you.", the owner said.

I let out a small sigh since she was beginning to irritate me.

If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't have been in that kind of situation in the first place and I wouldn't be receiving lectures from both my aunt and Akihiko.

"Please refrain from taking a loan from those kinds of people next time.", I said, "If you had needed money, the safest option would've been to go to a bank, yet you went to those loan sharks knowing just what they are capable of doing to those who don't return the money.", I stared at the woman with a blank expression, "Today mustn't have been their first threat so you should have reported their previous threats to the police before things got out of hand, yet you failed to do so.", I said, "If there hadn't been anyone today, just how were you planning to get out of that situation?", I asked.

The woman was speechless and I waited for her answer but seeing how I wasn't going to get one, I continued.

"If citizens report threats before an incident takes place, then the police wouldn't get blamed for failing their duties.", I said.

"I apologise Miss.", the owner said.

Ignoring the woman, I picked up the books which I had left on the chair but I paused as something shiny reflected in the light.

I realised that this was a police badge and I opened the ID card to find that this belonged to the woman with the glasses, who had first approached me earlier today.

_'Senior Police Officer Hanje Zoë.'_ , there was a name next to the photograph.

'Just how careless is that woman?', I thought.

"Please be careful next time.", I told the owner as I walked out of the café.

...

It was already past five o'clock by the time I reached the Survey Corps station and I glanced at the building before walking towards the receptionist's desk.

The woman greeted me with a smile although I didn't return the expression.

"How may I help you, Miss?", she asked.

"Is Miss. Hanje Zoë here?", I asked.

"Not at the moment.", the receptionist replied, "She left 10 minutes ago but would you like me to take a message for you?", she asked.

I stared at the woman blankly as I remembered Akihiko's word.

_**"No one should know that you're in Japan.", he had said.** _

'Then how is it that they've approached me and it hasn't even been a week since I've arrived in this country?', I thought. 

"It's fine, I'll come back tomorrow.", I gave the woman a small bow before walking out of the station.

'Just who exactly set this whole thing up?', I thought as I got onto the bus to head back home.

I glanced at the woman's badge which I carried in my hand.

'Special Unit team.', I repeated the name of the team that the woman had mentioned back at the café, 'What is this new team which I hadn't been informed about?', I leaned against the window as I closed my eyes, 'It hasn't been that long since everything's calmed down, yet I'm getting pulled into the tides once again.', I thought.

...

* * *

**Back to present...**

'Using the excuse of returning the badge to find out what exactly this team is and who had been notified about my arrival in Japan.', I thought as I stared at the two officers 'I don't think there'll be anything more interesting than this.', I thought.

"Mister, will you get into trouble from your higher-up if one recruit doesn't turn up?", I looked up at the blond male who stood in front of me.

There seemed to be slight surprise in the icy blue eyes but he had quickly gotten his composure back within seconds.

"It had been a small demand from the Superintendent.", the blond man said.

'Small demand?', I repeated those words, 'Yet you have gone to the extent of following me.', I thought, 'And who is your Superintendent?', I thought before sighing internally, 'Today's going to be a long day.', I thought.

"Then I will be present for the meeting just for today.", I said.

While the woman grinned because I had agreed to come along, I noticed that the blond officer seemed to be slightly relieved.

'Have you been stressing over the Superintendent's demand?', I thought as I followed the two officers who led the way.

While the ground floor seemed to be the busiest, it was strange to find that the first floor was much quieter.

The Chief Inspector opened the door and allowed us to go in first.

While the woman walked in, I glanced at the blond male who gave me a smile.

'What a strange man.', I thought as I walked into the room, without returning the smile.

"Right.", the woman with the glasses turned her attention back to me while the rest of the officers in the room looked at me, "We've all met before but let me introduce you to everyone.", she said with a large grin. 

She stood beside me and pointed to each person as she went along with introducing their names to me.

"Jean Kirstein, Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Farlan Church, Levi Ackerman, Petra Ral, Mike Zacharias and Erwin Smith.", the woman finally finished with the Chief Inspector, whose eyes landed on me.

My eyes glanced from one person to the next, already taking in the small details but not commenting on them. I stopped at the Chief Inspector once again, and I stared at the blond male.

There was something about him that was bugging me but I didn't dwell on that matter too much.

"I'm Hange Zoë but you can call me Hanji.", the woman standing beside me introduced herself, "And everyone, this is Yuki Sawai.", she now introduced me to the rest of the officers. 

My blank expression did not falter but I was beginning to feel uncomfortable under all their gazes.

"Sweetheart, why don't you take a seat next to Petra? The meeting is about to start.", Hanji said.

I looked back at the woman as I walked to the empty seat that she had pointed to.

'Just what am I doing here?', I thought to myself since I knew that I wasn't supposed to be here.

Hanji came and sat to my right and I glanced at the woman before looking at the door which opened.

A tall, bald man walked in while carrying a folder but I couldn't recognise who he was.

"It's good to see new faces so early in the morning.", the man spoke up as he stood at the head of the table.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds.

'Superintendent then?', I thought to myself, remembering what the Chief Inspector had mentioned.

"My name is Keith Shadis and I'm the Superintendent of this station.", the man continued.

I looked away from him as my eyes went to the door.

'Akihiko will be informed of this very soon.', I thought.

"Today will mark the first day of the Special Unit team...", the man was rambling on and I didn't bother to listen until my right arm was lightly nudged.

I looked at Hanji who had elbowed me lightly.

"Pay attention.", she whispered quietly.

With an internal sigh, I turned my attention back to the bald man.

The Superintendent had only been here for a brief introduction because he soon left after handing the folder that he had carried with him, to the Chief Inspector. 

Now the blond officer gave a briefing to what was in the folder, this being the Special Unit's team first case apparently.

This case was made out to look like a hit-and-run but there must be more to it than meets the eye because the victim, in this case, was an important individual.

The governor's daughter, Chiba Orika, was involved in a car accident with another vehicle but only one vehicle is present at the scene and at the moment, her family had reported her missing.

The Chief Inspector began instructing each of his officers to different roles.

Mike, Jean and Furlan were in charge of going through Miss. Chiba's phone logs. Levi, Eren and Mikasa were assigned to the role of checking Miss. Chiba's whereabouts; where was she last seen, who was she with and what was she doing.

Next, the Chief Inspector turned in our direction, asking Hanji, Petra and me to come along to the crime scene.

'Does he realise I'm sixteen?', I thought as I stood up while glancing at the blond officer who collected the folder.

By now, I should have been sent away since I'm a minor but the Chief Inspector hadn't done that and this was strange.

I followed the three officers to the car and once feeling eyes on me, I looked up to find a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at me.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

The minor looked up at the Chief Inspector to find him staring at her.

He had expected the 16-year-old to show some sort of expression after being called to the crime scene, but there had been none. And even now, while he stared at her, Erwin found no emotions visible on her face.

'Like a doll with no expression.', Erwin thought as he stared at her eyes since they were a beautiful emerald colour.

Yuki looked from the blond man before looking behind her to see if the male was looking at something behind her. But seeing that there was nothing there, the minor looked back at the Chief Inspector, wondering just why he was staring at her.

"Is there something you'd like to say?", Yuki asked.

Erwin shook his head with a soft smile on his face, slightly amused at how straightforward the minor was with her words.

...

The journey to the crime scene was very quiet but also extremely awkward.

Hanji had tried to start a conversation with the minor since they didn't know anything about her, but with every question the scientist had asked, Yuki had shut the older woman down with single word responses.

Now the car was back to being silent.

All they had found out from the very awkward responses, was that Yuki was born in Japan but had been living in London until recently. The minor had literally arrived in Japan just four days ago and the officers wondered whether the female was not feeling jet-lagged.

Not to mention after what happened yesterday, they were quite surprised that the younger girl's body was not worn out after the long flight and the sudden change in time zones.

Erwin glanced back at the 16-year-old who sat in the backseat since Hanji was driving and he was sitting beside her, while Petra and the minor were seated at the back.

The Chief Inspector found Yuki's attention being fixated on the scenery outside and he turned back ahead just as they arrived at the scene.

Stepping out of the vehicle, the Chief Inspector went to speak to the officers who were already at the scene. Hanji joined the forensics while Petra went to speak to the man who was here at the scene first.

Meanwhile, Yuki took in the details of the crime scene.

The collision had taken place on a highway, meaning that other than the fields on either side of the road, there was nothing else in the environment.

There were broken shards of a headlight littered on the concrete and the minor stared at it for a couple of seconds before turning her attention to the tipped over vehicle which was lying several metres away on the field.

The vehicle was practically scorched black as smoke rose from the burnt vehicle. Firefighters had just finished extinguishing the fire and now the forensics were taking a look at the vehicle to see if anything was left behind.

Emerald eyes moved at a fast pace as even the smallest details were taken in.

'Red BMW X1 2016.', within several seconds, the minor already knew what type of car Miss. Chiba owned.

The 16-year-old then walked away from Petra's side and the blonde female glanced at the minor who was heading closer to the crime scene.

Yuki stopped in the middle of the road and watched the forensics who were examining the scene on the field.

She hadn't heard footsteps approach her until a voice spoke up. The minor felt her heart jump slightly at the surprise but this emotion wasn't visible on her face.

"Miss. Sawai, it'd be best if you didn't stand so close to the scene when the forensics will be pulling out a body soon.", Erwin said.

He was already aware that Yuki was a minor but he had called her to the crime scene nevertheless, having expected the female would refuse. But she hadn't and this left Erwin slightly surprised, though he didn't think the minor would willingly come closer to the crime scene.

While having been talking to the officers who were at the scene, the Chief Inspector had spotted Yuki walking past the police tapes with her gaze focused on the vehicle that had been tipped upside down onto the field.

So Erwin approached Yuki, asking her to go and stand back by the car instead.

As soon as she noticed the blond male was standing beside her, Yuki had shifted several steps away from him and this didn't go unnoticed by the officer.

"Won't it be fine as long as they don't find a body?", Yuki asked.

But the way the female had said this, it wasn't as if this was a question, rather it sounded like an absolute certainty that the forensics won't be retrieving a corpse.

Erwin stared at the younger girl in slight disbelief.

'Just where was this confidence coming from?', Erwin thought as he looked from the minor then to the scene up ahead.

The whole reason they were here at the crime scene was because Miss. Chiba's car had been reported here. A driver, in this case, the governor's daughter herself is expected to be retrieved from the scorched car.

So Erwin couldn't make sense of what Yuki had just said.

Looking back at the younger girl, he now found her crouching down on the ground. She had her phone in her hand and was playing 'Panda Pop'.

'At a time like this?', Erwin raised his eyebrow at this.

What he couldn't see was that Yuki's eyes had been diverted away from the screen of her phone and was now looking at the concrete where the tyre marks were.

"Perhaps you should be more concerned about who else was at the scene at the time of the crime, rather than where the body is.", Yuki said as she kept her gaze on the ground. 

Before Erwin could ask what the younger girl had meant by this, Hanji called out the Chief Inspector from where she stood on the fields.

"Erwin, there's no victim here!", Hanji was standing by the scorched vehicle as she said this.

The blond male looked from the scientist then to the minor who was now on her feet.

"You knew about this, didn't you?", Erwin asked.

"Hmm? I wonder.", Yuki began heading back to the car. 

The minor was a very closed-off individual, this being evident in the way she spoke and behaved. But at the moment, Erwin was quite displeased at the way she was interacting, perhaps it was her lack of interest that she was showing or maybe it was her straightforwardness.

All in all, Erwin was getting bothered.

Icy blue eyes watched the younger girl head back to the car and Erwin turned back to where the forensics were standing before the blond male let out a small sigh.

**Some time later...**

The four had arrived back to the station, the car journey being extremely quiet except for Hanji who was talking to Petra.

While Yuki was busy on her phone, the Chief Inspector had been in his own thoughts.

'Just how exactly did she know that a body won't be found at the scene?', Erwin couldn't quite make sense how the younger girl had been spot on.

Now arriving back at the station, it was already close to lunchtime. The Chief Inspector allowed his officers to take a break since they had been working since this morning.

While the whole team had headed to the canteen on the ground floor, it was only Yuki who walked out of the station without a word.

Erwin glanced at the younger girl but he didn't stop her from leaving. After all, the minor didn't seem to be interested in working here in the first place.

"What's up bro?", Mike asked, having noticed his friend seeming to be in his own thoughts.

"How does a brain with a high IQ, exceeding Genius level that is, work?", Erwin ask.

Mike shrugged.

"Don't think I've met someone like that before.", the tall male paused, "Though Keith mentioned this about the minor, didn't he?", Mike asked.

Erwin waited for Mike to continue.

"Although that girl isn't exactly....talkative.", Mike finally found the right word, "She seems to prefer keeping to herself rather than socialising.", he paused before looking at his friend, "Why? Did something happen when you went to the crime scene?", Mike asked.

"She already knew that a body won't be at the scene before the forensics even did their examination of the scene.", Erwin said.

"Woah.", Mike said.

"And then there was the confidence in her tone, almost as if this event was no surprise to her.", Erwin said with a small frown.

He wasn't sure how to explain it but there was something in the minor's certainty, that was making Erwin think that there was more to the 16-year-old than what had been written in the file.

Once finishing lunch, the Chief Inspector was the first to head back upstairs to continue with the case, while his officers followed after several minutes.

Erwin soon glanced at his watch since all of his colleagues had returned, except for Yuki.

Several minutes had passed by and the door opened as the minor finally returned.

* * *

**Erwin's P.O.V**

I looked up from my papers once I saw that the minor had returned.

The 16-year-old didn't say a word as she found an empty chair and sat on it while pulling out her phone from her pocket.

I elbowed Mike, silently signalling him to go and speak to the minor since it was quite clear that she was cold towards me.

Mike stood up and approached the minor.

Grabbing a chair and taking a seat opposite to where the younger girl was sitting, Yuki finally looked up from her phone.

She barely looked at Mike for more than a few seconds before returning her attention back to her mobile phone.

'Why don't you seem to show any expressions?', I kept my eyes on Yuki, wanting to hear what she had to say to Mike's question.

"So Miss. Sawai...", Mike began after seeing how the minor had just ignored his presence, "I heard you were able to figure out that there won't be a body at the crime scene before the forensics reached that conclusion.", he said.

Yuki didn't bother looking at Mike and I froze as her eyes briefly glanced at me. 

"Actually that's quite cool, you know? So how exactly did you manage to do that?", Mike asked, putting on a friendly smile on his face.

The minor finally looked at Mike and he gave her a smile, to which she kept her blank expression.

"Shouldn't you be looking for the vehicle which collided into Miss. Chiba's car, rather than questioning me?", Yuki said.

"This matter is quite important.", Mike said.

"In what way is this matter important?", the minor asked.

By now, the 16-year-old had snapped my patience.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

Erwin soon spoke up since the blond male couldn't understand why the younger girl was pushing her limit with the way she was speaking to the officers.

"Miss. Sawai, please explain to us how it is, that you were aware of such a detail before the forensics had finished their examination?", Erwin asked politely, controlling his urge to actually raise his voice at her. 

Yuki finally met Erwin's eyes and held his gaze for several seconds.

"No.", the younger girl replied, "I won't explain.", she said bluntly.

The officers in the room stiffened once the minor had spoken to the Chief Inspector in such a manner.

"Young lady!", this time it was Mike who spoke up as he raised his voice slightly at the lack of respect the minor was giving Erwin, "Please show some respect to a higher up.", he said.

Emerald eyes moved away from the Chief Inspector and landed onto Mike.

"My apologies.", Yuki still kept a blank expression as she apologised, "But I don't understand why you seem to be picking on me for details when this guy over here is hiding something.", she pointed to Jean without moving her eyes from Mike.

Now, all eyes fell on Jean as the male froze in place after having been called out by the youngest.

"What are-", Jean was interrupted by the minor.

"You were looking at her phone calls, weren't you?", Yuki said.

"Kirstein, what did you find?", the Chief Inspector asked the male.

Jean was going to deny what the blond officer was saying, but after seeing that all the attention was on him, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away with lying.

He opened up his laptop to get the details up.

"The calls and texts seemed to be consistent over the past few days before the incident, except for Tuesday evening. So I tried to restore the data if it had been deleted and I found this.", Jean turned the screen for everyone to see, "Miss. Chiba only spoke to one person that evening, her last call being at 22.56PM.", Jean said.

"And you didn't think of informing us about this?", Farlan asked.

"I didn't think it'd be important.", Jean said as he looked away.

"Her car was found in pieces at 2 AM on Wednesday morning and you thought that this wasn't important?", Farlan asked with a frown.

"Leave that aside for now.", Erwin said, "Farlan have the number traced and I want all the details on the individual.", he said

"Miss, it's now your turn.", Mike turned to the minor.

Yuki looked back at the male before sighing quietly.

"Miss. Chiba wasn't in the car during the collision.", the 16-year-old said.

This made the officers even more confused and Yuki continued before any questions were asked.

"Miss. Chiba had been driving the BMW but she wasn't present in the vehicle when it collided with the oncoming vehicle.", the minor explained, "She had been informed that someone was there to kill her so she had jumped out.", Yuki said.

The phone call that Jean had found was the detail that had been important for this. It was only after this phone call did Miss. Chiba jump out of her vehicle, knowing that the oncoming vehicle was going to purposely collide into her car.

"Then Miss. Chiba is alive?", Petra asked.

"Of course not, she's very much dead.", Yuki said bluntly, earning several weird expressions because of her blunt words.

"Then where's her body?", Hanji asked.

"You'll have to find the vehicle which collided into Miss. Chiba's first, before you find her body.", Yuki said.

Before anyone else could interrupt, the younger girl continued.

"And there was a third vehicle present at the scene and this guy is the murderer although you won't be able to catch him this time.", Yuki said it as though it was a simple matter, "But I'm sure that if you hurry, you'll catch the next suspect who is responsible for the collision earlier this morning.", she said.

The whole room was silent by now, as they tried to catch onto the minor's fast speech.

"There are three types of tyre marks on the ground, two of which was involved in the collision while the third wasn't. The third vehicle was most likely following Miss. Chiba's car, making sure that she was killed, which of course didn't go to as planned once she jumped out of her car.", Yuki said, "The individual who followed Miss. Chiba's car was the one to have killed her, strangled her to be specific, although I'm sure you'll find this out once her body turns up.", she said.

Not one officer interrupted as they were all, a little too shocked, at what they were hearing.

"As for the vehicle which collided into Miss. Chiba's car, the headlights and windscreen are practically destroyed.", Yuki said, "The suspect wouldn't drive in such a damaged vehicle since that would attract a lot of attention, so by now, he would've gone to a repair shop to get those fixed.", she said.

It was as if she expected the room to be silent because the female continued.

"It'll be easy to find the vehicle as there are only 7 car services in an 8-minute distance from the crime scene. Four of which are large companies so he wouldn't have taken his car there since there is a high chance that they'd report such damages to the police. ", Yuki looked up at the Chief Inspector, "Leaving you with 3 local car services where you'd find your suspect.", she said.

The minor got to her feet.

"I suggest you find this suspect quickly, because your murderer will be handing you a second body very soon.", Yuki said.

With that, the female was already heading to the door.

"Have a good day.", Yuki said without turning back, as she left the station.

The officers were left dumbfounded.


	4. Leather

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I don't understand why these people are questioning me as if I'm some sort of suspect.

It's not like I killed Miss. Chiba or hid her body.

All I had told the Chief Inspector was that her body will be missing from the crime scene and is most likely with the suspect who was hired to kill her.

However, the governor's daughter was not killed by the hired hitman, instead, I was sure that she was killed by the hitman's employer.

I walked out of the station, leaving them the details to find the vehicle, the suspect and the dead body before they all go missing very soon.

As for the second victim, it was quite obvious that another murder was going to occur but I kept that comment to myself since they were already questioning me as it is.

I pulled out my phone and began typing in a text.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

The Chief Inspector was left quite shocked after this, while the whole room had stayed completely silent even after the minor left the room.

They had no idea how such details had been retrieved from the very little evidence available at the crime scene.

There was no corpse. There was no suspect. There was practically nothing that could give them a lead in this investigation.

Yet, how was it that the minor came up with all these details without having any of those?

Erwin finally snapped out of it, separating his officers into small teams to go and search the places that Yuki had just said.

He was going to see on what basis did her confidence lie in.

'Was she playing around?', Erwin thought, wondering if the minor was just randomly spouting things to get the officers off her back.

However, the Chief Inspector was sure that this was _not_ the case since he had gotten a first-hand experience to her words back at the crime scene.

'If this isn't a game for her, then how did she do it?', that thought rang through Erwin's mind.

The Special Unit team dispersed into three groups, each team searched one of the three local car services that the minor had pointed out to them.    

While two of the groups were unlucky with their search, the third group found exactly what the 16-year-old had said. 

The suspected vehicle had been at the local car service.

They found that the car service owner hadn't written down the details of the repairs that had been done to the vehicle which arrived around the time frame that the collision would've taken place.

While Levi practically threatened the owner because he looked suspicious, the others had searched all the vehicles that were parked there.

Once coming upon a vehicle that was hidden by a cover, one of the officers had removed it to find a grey van.

The glue around the replacement windscreen hadn't dried yet, and small shards of glass laid littered close to the wipers. 

This only led to one explanation.

The vehicle obviously belonged to the suspect.

Now for the second part of the detail that the minor had given.

'Where is the suspect?', the officers thought.

Within a few seconds of having this thought, their suspect finally made his appearance, unaware that officers had surrounded his vehicle.

The suspect was a tall male with several piercings to both of his ears, as well as his tongue. His clothing consisted of a baggy tracksuit bottom along with a short-sleeved white top. He had just returned from having bought beer at the nearby store and once his eyes landed on the police officers near his vehicle, the male made a run for it.

The officers quickly chased after the man and tackled him to the ground before handcuffing him.

Taking the car keys from his pocket, they unlocked the van to finally find what they had been searching for earlier this morning at the crime scene. 

Miss. Chiba Orika's dead body. 

Erwin stared at the corpse for a few seconds before looking away, while the forensics examined any evidence left behind in the van.

The body was taken to the lab for a post-mortem and the Chief Inspector let out a small sigh as he waited for the forensics to report to him if any other evidence was left behind.

'The vehicle. The suspect. The body.', Erwin thought, 'You knew we'd find all this.', the blond male soon paused in his thoughts as he recalled what the minor had said, 'You even knew that she was strangled.', Erwin thought after having noticed the bruise marks around Miss. Chiba's neck.

But Erwin paused in his thoughts once processing the last words that Yuki had uttered before leaving the station. 

'A second body...', the Chief Inspector thought to himself, remembering that the 16-year-old had said that the murderer would be 'handing them a second body'.

...

** Meanwhile with Yuki... **

The minor was back at her apartment and was sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

Emerald eyes stared at the news channel that the TV programme was on.

The headlines was the discovery of the governor's daughter's body.

Yuki's lips twitched up ever so slightly when one of the cameramen at the scene zoomed in on the Chief Inspector who was speaking to another officer.

"The one you caught is not as important as you think.", the minor spoke up quietly.

She switched off the TV once losing interest.

'There is one evidence that needs to be focused on.', Yuki thought to herself as she headed upstairs to her room.

...

**Back to the station...**

The post-mortem report came back quite quickly but there was no surprise in Erwin's expression as he read that the cause of death was strangulation.

So far, the minor had been right about everything, from finding the body and suspect to the victim's cause of death.

With that out of the way at the moment, except for the suspect that had been arrested at the scene just a couple of minutes ago, the officers had gathered two other suspects who may have had the motive to kill the governor's daughter.

The two other suspects are Gomi Ebizo and Matsuura Takiji.

Levi had found that Miss. Chiba had attended a party and had leaving early due to an incident before having been later reported to be involved in a collision.

Ebizo was the host of the party while Takiji was a guest, just like Miss. Chiba. 

According to the other guests who had attended the party, there had been a quarrel between Ebizo and Miss. Chiba before she stormed out of the hall. The details of the argument was still unknown, but Ebizo is being suspected for her murder because he didn't look very happy for the rest of the evening once Miss. Chiba had left.

As for the guest, Takiji, it seems that there is a rumour going around that Miss. Chiba seemed to have been in a relationship with Takiji. 

But the details to such rumours have yet to be confirmed since, in a society like this, someone of such high status wouldn't be seen with someone lower than them.

This was especially the case since Miss. Chiba was the governor's daughter while Mr. Takiji was merely a manager of a car company. Having this kind of environment, the chances that Miss. Chiba's father would approve of such relationship was very slim. 

However, the reason why Takiji was being targeted by the police at the moment was because the last phone call that had been made to Miss. Chiba at 22.56 PM, was traced back to him. 

What the officers were more interested in was, if Takiji had really been the one to have warned Miss. Chiba that she was going to be killed, how did he know such a detail? Or perhaps, was he the one to have hired a killer and wanted to make himself look like a witness of some sort?

So while officers had gone to bring both suspects to the station, Erwin was deep in thought about other matters.

'Since Yuki was right about the other details, does that mean that there will be a second body?', he thought, 'Who was it that strangled Miss. Chiba? Was it Takiji? Or Ebizo? Or perhaps a completely different individual, who has yet to make an appearance to this investigation?', the blond male ran his hand through his hair in frustration, 'And at what point did Yuki come under the conclusion for the cause of Miss. Chiba's death?', the Chief Inspector was having so much doubt about the minor, as well as to how this new investigation was turning out.

Erwin had also asked Hanji to carry out further analysis on Miss. Chiba's body because even if they knew that the cause of death was purely strangulation, perhaps there could be other details that they had missed. 

At the moment, Miss. Chiba's neck held no fingerprints, which would be expected after a victim had been killed in that manner. It was clear that the culprit had used gloves to carry out the murder, yet from the little evidence that they had, it was quite hard to believe that this murder was caused by another human since the crime was abnormal in itself.

By the time they had finished interviewing the prime suspect they had arrested just a few hours ago, Mr. Suda Baiko, it had already gotten late and they had barely gotten anything out from him since he kept on denying everything.

The Chief Inspector decided to send everyone home and continue with the investigation the next day.

**The next morning...**

Once the officers reached the station for another day's of work, Erwin noticed that the minor hadn't come back to the station which was somewhat a given after everything that happened yesterday.

But wanting to find out more on how the 16-year-old had so much knowledge about this investigation, Erwin was debating whether to go and find her. Finally making up his mind, the Chief Inspector headed to the ice cream shop where he and his colleagues had first followed her to, although he wasn't sure if she'd be there.

The blond male parked his car before walking to the ice cream shop.

The bell above the door rang just as the Chief Inspector walked in and Erwin looked around the shop even though it was only his assumption that told him that he could possibly find her. It was either the ice cream shop or the library but he went with the shop first.

And to his luck, icy blue eyes soon spotted the minor sitting at a table by herself, too engrossed in her book to notice that the blond officer was approaching her table.

The younger girl finally looked up once hearing the familiar voice.

"May I take a seat?", Erwin asked politely although he still remembered the way she had spoken yesterday.

Yuki stared at the male, having pulled her eyes away from her book for a few seconds.

"If this is about joining the team, I don't think I ever mentioned that I was going to.", Yuki said, having briefly glanced in the shop owner's direction.

The owner had obviously noticed the blond officer approach the younger girl and although the shop owner didn't make a move to walk over to their table, he kept an eye on the Chief Inspector since the minor was someone that the owner seemed to be protective of (in a fatherly kind of way, although the reasons were unknown at the moment).

"This is actually about the current investigation.", Erwin said, having taken a seat opposite the minor once the younger girl had cleared up half of the table in what seemed to be her way of showing that she was giving him permission to sit with her. 

The murder was very well planned out, not leaving a single loose end behind for some reason, and this made the officers' jobs harder, yet each of the minor's 'predictions' came true and this only confused Erwin even more, wondering just what was she able to see, that they couldn't.

"The victim's body was found and we caught the suspect just like you had said.", Erwin said, "Now I'm assuming that finding a second body is the next event.", he said.

Yuki stared at him blankly, waiting for the male to continue since it was clear to her that he had something else to say.

But she seemed to be wary...somewhat cautious, of the Chief Inspector after yesterday. When left alone with the blond male and this being back at the crime scene, the minor felt quite intimidated by him so she decided to stay silent until he was done speaking.

Right now, she was deciding her next words carefully because she had seen the way that the Chief Inspector had almost raised his voice at her yesterday. The minor was quite on edge at this but her expression didn't show this anxiousness, in fact, there was no emotions visible on her face at all.

"Are you telling us to wait until the next victim turns up?", Erwin asked.

He couldn't understand why the minor wasn't bothered by the thought that a second individual was being targeted by the killer now.

'Just why was she taking this lightly?', Erwin thought.

"How do you expect to stop a murder if you don't know who the murderer is or who the next target is?", Yuki asked, her words still as straightforward as ever, "But no one said to wait either.", she said.

Erwin stared at the younger girl who closed her book.

"Mister, just what did you find in the van?", this was a rhetorical question and Erwin knew this, "Miss. Chiba had clearly been strangled at the crime scene then her body had been dumped in that van. You have arrested Mr. Suda, the man who had been hired to kill her but had failed to do so that night.", Yuki spoke as if she knew the whole story, "Yet, you don't really expect him to have been the one to take her body into his van, do you?", she asked, "That guy doesn't have the physical strength to carry her body and besides he wasn't even aware that Miss. Chiba's corpse had been put into his vehicle.", Yuki said.

As the minor said this to the Chief Inspector, this was actually news to him.

"The killer had clearly planned everything out in such a way that little evidence was left behind, yet he dumped the body in Mr. Suda's vehicle, knowing full well that the police will find it. He could've disposed of it himself after killing her but he didn't do that because another matter had obviously risen.", Yuki said, "The killer found out that someone knew of his plan and this left him with several complications, of course.", she said.

"So the second victim is the one to have known of the plan.", Erwin was finally able to piece the small details together.

"Well, you seem to understand how the pattern goes.", Yuki muttered as she looked away from the blond male.      

It only made sense to kill the individual who knew the details to the first murder but the killer has to be very careful not to slip up.

"As for what could help you find the killer much faster, is to look into the gloves that he had been wearing.", Yuki said this as her eyes stayed fixated on the window.

Erwin looked at the female, wondering how she knew that the murderer had been wearing gloves since only the post-mortem suggested this because there had been no fingerprints on Miss. Chiba's neck.

He was about to speak up but he let the younger girl continue because the details she provides will most likely help them out.

"The bruises on her neck was not due to the blood rising to the surface of the skin because she was being strangled, but those marks are prints of those gloves.", she said, "Each bruise varies in pressure prints, the circular marks comprising a diameter of less than 0.5 mm each.", Yuki said.

Now Erwin wanted to know whether the minor was present during the post-mortem analysis because even Hanji hadn't reported such details when saying that the killer had most likely been wearing gloves. 

"The gloves were obviously made of leather since any other material would have been found under Miss. Chiba's nails when she tried to pry his hands off her neck. The only material to have such lasting durability is leather.", the minor said this so simply that Erwin was just left at loss for words now. 

'Obviously?', Erwin thought, not understanding why this information was supposed to be so obvious.

"Judging by the strength to have been used on Miss. Chiba's neck, I'd say that it's a pair of hard knuckle gloves since it's known for having a strong grip on objects. The size of the gloves were extra large and measures 25 centimetres at the knuckles.", she continued, "A popular type of glove that fits into these categories is the Hatch Reactor Hard Knuckle Glove.", Yuki said, "The prints on the index and middle finger were wearing away as was seen from the marks on Miss. Chiba's neck, so he had most likely bought them just over 2 weeks ago.", the younger girl said, "Perhaps you should look into any purchases made around this time frame.", the minor said.  

When the 16-year-old didn't hear anything from the Chief Inspector, she turned her attention back to the blond male.

"Mister?", Yuki said, finally snapping Erwin out his trance.


	5. Conflict

**Yuki's P.O.V**

The Chief Inspector didn't move nor say anything and I began to wonder if he was daydreaming.

It was quite clear that he was limited for time right now so I didn't understand why he wasn't snapping out of whatever thoughts he was in.

"Mister?", I said, not quite sure if he had been listening or not.

But this seemed to snap the man out of his trance as he finally looked at me.

I internally sighed when the man didn't respond.

'I was just hypothetically speaking.', I paused in my thoughts, 'Though the information is likely to turn out true.', I thought, 'But I'm not so sure about the next victim. It must be someone who knew of the plan and they must also know who had set it up. Now a perfect target that fits into this category is Matsuura Takiji, who was supposedly in a relationship with Miss. Chiba and he had also been the one to have made the last phone call to the victim.', I paused for a second, 'But something wasn't quite right with this information.', I thought.

"Please get a move on before your second victim arrives.", the minor said.

The Chief Inspector stood up and I thought he was going to walk away without saying anything but he paused in his steps before turning back towards me.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

"Miss. Sawai, once this is over I'll find out what it is that you're hiding.", Erwin said.

It wasn't just the female's attitude from yesterday that had snapped his patience.

Those confident words which seemed to know everything while no one else did.

And today was the way the minor told him all the details.

Erwin was very much certain that there was something that she was hiding and if it wasn't for the fact that the minor had been recruited into the team, he probably would have taken her in for investigation for suspicion.

Yuki stared back at the blond male, her blank expression hadn't faltered for even a second.

But the 16-year-old didn't respond and watched the officer walk out of the ice cream shop.

With a small sigh, the minor turned her attention back to her book just as the shop owner walked over to her table.

"Was he bothering you?", the man called Mr. Ehara asked.

Yuki shook her head as she looked up at the older male.

"I don't care about that man.", Yuki said.

The minor did _not_ like the Chief Inspector at all.

The female had only visited the station since she had wanted the details of the new team, which they had wanted to recruit her in.

Yuki was quite certain that this set-up wasn't Superintendent Keith Shadis's doing, but someone else was behind this. And at the moment, she had no idea who this was.

She wanted to know who knew about her arrival in Japan when it hadn't even been a few days since she had returned.

She also wanted to know who had wanted to recruit her into this new team.

So Yuki would have returned back to the station today if it hadn't been for the Chief Inspector.

It was the tone that the blond male had used with her yesterday that had made her wary.

Unlike Mike who had actually raised his voice at her, Yuki hadn't been afraid of the taller male.

But with the Chief Inspector, it had been different.

Yuki had gotten a little cautious of the man after seeing the way the pair of icy blue eyes were staring at her with a piercing gaze and the way he spoke to her while trying to control his urge of wanting to raise his voice at her.

His height and his presence were somewhat intimidating and the minor didn't want to be anywhere near him.

As for the current case that was being handled, Yuki was aware of the events that were going to take place next but the minor didn't say or do anything.

She just waited.

* * *

**Erwin's P.O.V**

I returned back to the station after having a conversation with the minor.

I definitely didn't expect the new information that she had given me so I had already returned to my office, searching up the purchases that had been made in the last 2 weeks which fits the category of the gloves that Yuki had described.

But there was something about her words that was bothering me.

'How did she know all of this?', I thought, 'It can't be just her IQ that's able to do all this, can it?', I didn't understand yesterday's nor today's words.

But pushing that aside, for now, I decided to focus on the current case before dealing with the minor's issue.

* * *

**3rd Person's P.O.V**

An hour or so had passed since Erwin was sitting in his office and there were papers scattered all over his desk.

He had printed off all the purchases that had been made to that brand of gloves and was highlighting those which fit the description that the minor had given.

To his surprise and frustration, there were a lot of gloves that had been purchased during these 2 weeks since this was a popular brand, and Erwin was left with the job of scanning through the list which contained hundreds and hundreds of purchases.

Too busy in his work, the Chief Inspector didn't look up from the papers when there was a knock at the door but told the individual to enter anyways.

"Erwin, you need to come and see this.", Hanji said.

"Hanji, I don't have time for your experiments.", Erwin said without looking up.

Everyone knows how crazy the scientist is when it comes to experiments and at the moment, the blond male was too busy to hear one of her rants.

"Actually this is more important than my experiments.", Hanji said.

Hearing this, Erwin finally looked up from the papers.

The Chief Inspector had finally narrowed down the list and was just about to go through the contact information of those who had bought the exact gloves which Yuki had described, but he was interrupted by the scientist.

"Then what is it?", Erwin asked.

"They found a body.", Hanji said, "And the victim was strangled the same way as Miss. Chiba.", she said.

The minor's words came to Erwin's mind and the blond male didn't waste any more time as he had gotten to his feet.

...

**Some time later...**

Erwin arrived at the crime scene, seeing that some of his officers were already called to the scene.

But what had caught the blond male's attention was when he spotted the minor just a distance away, too busy on her phone to notice that the Chief Inspector had arrived.

"You called her over?", Erwin asked Mike.

Erwin thought that the minor was lucky that she didn't see a dead body the first time around, but here in this second crime scene, there was definitely a dead body and the Chief Inspector wondered why someone had called her over.

After all, she was a minor and this wasn't exactly the most pleasant environment to be in at 16 years of age.

But seeing that there was no change in expressions from the younger girl, Erwin wondered whether Yuki had already seen the body.

"Nope.", Mike responded as he walked alongside Erwin to go and see the body, "I think it was one of the other recruits who had called her.", he said.

The forensics were already gathered around the body, taking photographs of the scene. 

Erwin had looked at the victim and was able to notice the similarity in the cause of death to when Miss. Chiba's body was found.

This victim was a male, his identity has yet to be confirmed, but from the way the body laid on the concrete ground, it was clear to see that this was strangulation.

The faint bruise marks on the male's neck were visible and Erwin was able to spot the details which Yuki had previously pointed out to, back at the ice cream shop.

"Get the details down please.", Erwin told Mike.

The taller male gave a nod at this while the Chief Inspector headed over to speak to the minor since she had obviously known that there'll be a second victim.

So Erwin approached the 16-year-old and this time Yuki had looked up from her phone to find the blond male walking over.

She didn't greet him, in fact, the younger girl stayed completely silent as he stood in front of her.

"You knew of this?", Erwin pointed back to the body.

She had known that there was going to be a second victim and this is what Erwin didn't understand.

Yes, there was the possibility that this second victim had found out about the first murder so the murderer wanted to get rid of all the evidence.

But what Erwin couldn't comprehend was the fact that the minor knew all this.

Just how was this possible?

"I warned you in advance so I don't understand what the problem is.", Yuki said while the second half of the sentence came out in a mutter.

But the Chief Inspector had heard her and he only frowned at those words.

'She doesn't think that finding a dead body is a problem? And a second one at that.', Erwin thought.

"There's a second person who fell victim to the same murderer and you're telling me that this isn't a problem?", Erwin asked with a frown.

Erwin was a workaholic and he was very strict when it comes to work.

Not taking any breaks. Working overtime. Finding criminals before it's too late. And making sure to be thorough during the investigations.

The blond male has a strict plan which he keeps to, but after the minor's arrival, Erwin has found that his plan has been left in shambles.

Messing up everything from Day 1, the Chief Inspector didn't like this at all.

"He was bound to get killed anyway, does it matter whether he was the second person or not?", Yuki responded.

"Miss. Sawai, this isn't a game so stop taking this matter so lightly.", Erwin said.

Erwin didn't like the way Yuki responded back to him without giving a care to how she expressed her blunt words.

The lack of interest she showed, also seems to make Erwin question why they had wanted to recruit this minor.

"I never said it's a game.", Yuki said, her expression had not faltered the slightest as she answered back, "Why don't you just concern yourself with finding the man who wore those gloves rather than questioning me as if I am some sort of suspect?", she said.

The minor soon realised her mistake the instant she saw the male's eyes turn cold.

She was now thinking that she should've minded her words but the female still didn't take back what she said either.

Yuki could feel the slight fear rise to her chest once seeing how intimidating the man had become and the minor was glad that someone had called out the Chief Inspector.

"Erwin, we got the details.", Mike shouted over.

The blond male glanced back at his friend and when Erwin looked back at the minor, he found that she was already walking away.

Deciding not to concern himself with the 16-year-old, Erwin decided to focus on the case.

Meanwhile, Yuki had walked off and once getting into a taxi, the female sat back in the seat before looking down at her hands.

She found that they were trembling slightly because of the scare that she had gotten after looking at the Chief Inspector's eyes.

Clenching and unclenching her hands, Yuki stared out of the window to try and calm herself down.

The minor was well aware how intimidating she found the male back when she had first met him, so the female knew that she had to mind the way she speaks but, out of habit, the 16-year-old was just as blunt as ever.

The way the pair of icy blue eyes stared back at her, had gotten Yuki to freeze up.

...

**Several hours later...**

Now sitting in her living room, Yuki had once again switched on the TV to the news channel and she stared at the screen.

Once listening to the headlines, the minor soon stood up after switching off the TV.

"Hmph, so you can work properly.", Yuki muttered quietly as she went upstairs to her bedroom.

After seeing the second victim, Yuki knew for certain who the murderer is, but she didn't say anything since the evidence lied with the officers.

...

The first victim was Chiba Orika, the governor's daughter.

The second victim was Sunada Tetsuya and this man was found to be Gomi Ebizo's secretary.

Mr. Ebizo had been taken in for questioning earlier as he had been the host of the party which Miss. Chiba had attended, and also because other guests had reported that there had been an argument between this man and the first victim.

So finding the second victim to be Mr. Ebizo's secretary, it would be a given that he was now the prime suspect.

He hired to kill the governor's daughter and later killed his own secretary after finding out that his secretary found out about the first murder.

You would assume that this was the only plausible explanation but there was one detail that didn't fit into any of this.

And this was the gloves that Yuki had mentioned.

Mr. Ebizo was never in possession of said gloves and even if he had been, he was unlikely to be the murderer because his hand size didn't fit the description which the minor had given.

Further investigation suggested that Mr. Ebizo was merely an accomplice and the main man behind both murders was an entirely different individual who hadn't made their appearance yet.

Erwin had been working on finding the owners of the gloves that had fit the description which Yuki had given.

Several phone calls and searches after, the Chief Inspector narrowed down the list to 6 individuals.

But it was one name in that list that had caught Erwin's attention.

The governor's secretary had purchased the exact gloves which fit the description and this was quite odd so Erwin had called him in for questioning.

At that time, the Chief Inspector hadn't been suspecting anything, the blond male had just wanted to make sure that all loose ends were closed so he went through everything thoroughly.

But during the questioning, Erwin was a little doubtful of the secretary's behaviour and had his officers do a search of his house.

It came as a surprise to the blond male after finding several other pieces of evidence which concludes that he has some involvement with the crimes.

They finally got a confession from Mr. Ebizo who said that he had just gotten orders from someone and this someone was none other than the governor's secretary himself.

The rest of the details to the case came to light after this, and they soon found that it was the governor's secretary who had followed behind Miss. Chiba's car to make sure that she had gotten killed.

After seeing that she jumped out of the car and was still alive, the male finished her off himself.

As for Miss. Chiba's boyfriend who had called her up to let her know about the dangers, the male had only found out about this information after overhearing the conversation between Mr. Ebizo and the second victim.

The boyfriend, Matsuura Takiji, was at first too scared to do anything so he had just called up his girlfriend to let her know to be careful.

After hearing about her death, he had gotten more than pissed and had confronted the second victim, Mr. Sunada Tetsuya, telling him that if he doesn't own up to the police with what had been planned then he would fire Mr. Sunada's son who works for his car company.

Out of fear that his son would lose his job, Mr. Sunada talked to Mr. Ebizo to surrender himself to the police.

Mr. Sunada never had any involvement in the crimes but since he was the secretary to the accomplice, it was a given that he found out about what his boss was doing.

Mr. Ebizo then told the governor's secretary, Mr. Ebina Botan, who was the whole mastermind behind this all.

Mr. Botan then decided to handle this himself and killed Mr. Ebizo's secretary, not realising that he would be traced back just because of a pair of gloves.

He had thought that Mr. Ebizo could be framed but because of the gloves, Mr. Botan got caught up in this.

As for the reason for Miss. Chiba's death, it wasn't because they held any hatred towards her, it was to get revenge on the governor who had some sort of previous dealing with both males.

And that's how the case finally came to an end.

...

Erwin was now sitting in his office as he released a small sigh.

The blond male realised that he had been a little harsh on the minor but he didn't want to apologise to her because of the way she spoke to him.

"Cut her some slack Erwin, she's only 16 years old.", Mike said.

Mike knows how strict Erwin is when it comes to his work routine and he also knew that the minor had messed up his friend's plans.

But the taller male didn't think that Erwin should be _so_ focused on work.

Mike has never seen his friend relax so he didn't blame the 16-year-old for the way she spoke, but he also didn't think that the female should have spoken in such a blunt manner to a higher-up.

It was both of their faults but Mike believes that Erwin should be the one to apologise since he is the adult here.

The Chief Inspector was a little hesitant to take the first step to apologise.

...

**Monday morning...**

The weekend passed by quickly and it was the start of the week once again.

All the officers were back to work and the Special Unit team were given their second case already.

From the end of their first case to today's case, Erwin hadn't seen the minor nor had he apologised to the younger girl either.

So when he got called to the crime scene, the Chief Inspector didn't expect the 16-year-old to already be there.

Unlike the last crime scene where he hadn't been sure whether the minor had looked at the dead body or not, this time he was.

Erwin got a little worried to find Yuki standing by the dead body so he had quickly approached her.

"Miss. Sawai.", Erwin said as he reached the younger girl.

Yuki, whose gaze had been on the corpse lying by her feet, looked up when her name was called.

Her eyes landed on the individual standing beside her.

Erwin was slightly taken back by the pair of emerald eyes which stared back at him without a trace of emotion.

The Chief Inspector soon began to wonder why the minor was not reacting after seeing the corpse.

'Is she not frightened?', Erwin thought since the lack of emotion in the female's eyes was something you wouldn't expect.

Whatever thoughts that Yuki had been in, the female soon snapped out of it before her brain registered who it was that was standing next to her and had called out her name.

Seeing that it was the Chief Inspector, the female's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she remembered the tone he had used with her just a couple of days ago.

So without saying a word to the blond male, the minor walked away.

Yuki definitely didn't like Erwin.

She didn't like the way he questioned her as if she was some sort of suspect.

She didn't like the way he had an intimidating aura around him.

And there was just something else about the man that was bothering her.

Erwin was no better either because, he too, didn't like Yuki.

He didn't like the way she spoke in such a blunt manner to everyone, regardless of the position they held in society.

He didn't like the way she was indifferent to any situations or circumstances that she was put into.

And there was just something about the female that was bothering him.

They've only known each for a couple of days and there already seemed to be a conflict between the two.


End file.
